


The letter says,

by Delirioustarot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirioustarot/pseuds/Delirioustarot
Summary: Maybe George should've sent that letter when he had the chance.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The letter says,

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never published my fanfictions before, so please be kind. 
> 
> This takes place in the Dream smp universe.
> 
> Please do not send any hate to me.
> 
> Please enjoy.

To the boy with the greenest eyes I have ever seen,

I must seem stupid and cliche to convey my feelings through a letter, but I feel this is the best way, after all you’d think it odd if I spoke them outloud to you.

Now I haven’t, and have never, believed in perfection, but you are the first I have met that has come close to fill the description. I don’t mean this in the sense that you are without flaws, in which everyone is with, what I mean is this; You are the most perfect in my view point, even with your flaws you have managed to come across as utterly flawless. 

Everything about you is just so bewitching. Your laugh that has its own unique chime and never fails to make me smile and laugh as well. Your eyes that hold so much emotion in the extraordinary green depths, that I seemingly drown staring into them. Hair that shines so beautifully it puts the sun to shame. A smile so full of this radiating happiness, I swear it is contagious to everyone near you. And, if not too weird, let me say you hold the embodiment of grace in your figure even if you prefer not to show it.

Though your appearance is that of a god what really drew me to you was your fiery personality. Always so quick to help your friends when they’re upset, willing to listen to their dreary tirades they’re bottling up. You never hold your tongue, when you are upset you tell it straight, never trying to decline otherwise. I simply adore your sense of humour, I don’t exactly know why to be honest. You just make the weirdest faces, share the weirdestst stories, and tell quirky stupid jokes that never fail to pull a chuckle from me. I adore how much you care about simple things. For example, wanting to be the best and trying so hard to improve yourself when you know you’re the only one who could put the world at risk. 

You are just such an amazing person, so full of this passionate spirit, that it was hard not to fall for you in the first place. You are someone full of light, someone with potential they can’t see, and I know you are insecure about that. But I promise you, you are so utterly brilliant in ways you can’t understand and I can’t even begin to explain. In my own personal definition you are absolutely perfect to me with your flaws and all.

As I conclude this letter, I do hope you know I mean every word, this isn’t a joke. Into this message is poured so much ardor for you and only for you. I adore you, Dream. Saying anything else would be too much or too little. With these words I hope you have found a source of fluttering butterflies, a rushing of pulse, and a newly found shade of pink lacing your alluring face. 

If you have fallen for my words then maybe then you could fall for me too.

With complete adoration,

George 

The cursive words made his heart race. Shakily he placed the letter back into the worn envelope and dropped it in the opened drawer next to him. Promising he would send it later, he had to send later. How many times had he said that to himself? It didn’t matter, George still had time. That’s what he always told himself, but he always had been oblivious. 

Perhaps he was just too occupied with the way Dream would gingerly wrap his wounds after a  
that he never noticed the way Fundy stared at Dream the same way he did. Missing the cues of a budding relationship right in front of him. He was so convinced Dream wouldn’t leave his side during the day that he was blinded to the fact he was spending his nights with someone else.

He should’ve realized sooner when Fundy was walking around with a familiar green hoodie, and Dream smelled like the red heads cologne. Or how no one could find one without the other. Maybe it was denial, but he couldn’t believe it. Not even when Sapnap grabbed him and told him to stop chasing a man who was finally slowing down for someone else.

Even as George watched as, in the same field where Dream promised him the world, he promised another his future. Running away with hiccuping sobs and pure agony burning through his lungs. Wanting to forget everything, every memory, every flirtatious comment, teasing touch, or lingering gaze. He wanted to forget Dream and everything the man once stood for.

The downfall of nation rested on the shoulders of a man who had only wanted one thing--one person. Still, a distant part of himself echoed that it wasn’t too late. Dream had started wars for home. Ended countless lives and edited the course of history just so George could have his own Kingdom. He should’ve said it then.

Told the other man it didn’t matter how many wars, how many lives, were lost. He didn’t want the title, money, power, or any of that. He had only wanted the man who had insisted on giving it. The warm man who hid his weakness behind a mask that he swore he had only taken down for him, and him alone.

Some part of him wanted to believe it was just a bad dream. Instead waking up the next morning to see Dream chuckling at his bed head before leaning down to smooth it. The back of his mind taunted him that this is reality, and the unwanted awareness made him numb to the core. He was too late. He didn’t have any more time.

His voice ached from yelling. Guttural inconsolable screaming that made anyone who heard them wince. Anything that reminded him of too green eyes and rough hands were shattered and broken across the cobblestone floors. George didn’t want to think. Didn’t want to feel this anguish anymore. He honestly didn’t know what was feeling anymore, but the way the pictures and wooden panels cracked made him feel something other than heartache.

When Sapnap found him the next morning, curled into a ball sobbing and clutching and a smudged letter, he picked up the smaller man and carried him to bed. 

“...Sapnap?”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to burn this letter for me...Don’t read it. Just burn it. And keep Dream away from me.”

George didn’t need to know that Sapnap put the letter in his jacket pocket after he left. Or that he punched Dream so hard that Karl and Bad had to hold him back. All he needed to know was that he promised he would.


End file.
